Mogadorian
Mogadorians are one of three known intelligent beings in the galaxy. There are two types: Vatborn (grown in Vats thanks to Setrákus Ra's genetic engineering) and Trueborn (born of true Mogadorian Heritage). The Mogadorians are very genocidal, having wiped out most of Lorien. Trueborn/Vatborn After the destruction of their own planet, women became less able to conceive children, and when they do, they are likely to die in childbirth. It is therefore considered a very proud thing to have natural-born children. To solve this, the Mogadorian leader Setrákus Ra and his scientists create a way to grow Mogadorians in vats. The vatborn Mogs are born ready for battle, fully grown and possessing the perfect characteristics of a good soldier as well as an increased blood lust. Appearance Like the Loric, they have a humanoid appearance, but with notable differences. Their eyes are said to have no pupils or irises, completely black. They have circles around their eyes which make them quite distinguishable from Loric. The vatborn Mogadorian's skin colour is described as almost bruise-coloured, while trueborn Mogadorians have ashy white skin and are more similar to humans. Their teeth are small and jagged. Some Soldiers and Scouts have tattoos on their heads to show their status. After a Vatborn Mogadorian has been killed, their bodies then turn to gray dust or ash. Abilities Mogadorians have shown multiple times that they can easily defeat a human in combat and skill. It is later revealed that these traits only apply to vatborn Mogadorians. Both the Scouts and Soldiers seem to possess minor mind control abilities, using fear to immobilize those who look into their eyes. It is described as some form of magic. Because of Setrákus Ra's experiments, some trueborn Mogs are endowed with Legacies or augmentations. Personality A dominant trait that Mogadorians continue to demonstrate is cruelty, often seen when torturing their prisoners. They are also well known for their violence, killings, and torture. When they find prey, they do not stop pursuing the target until they have killed it. They are also arrogant, are overconfident, and underestimate their enemies. There are some exceptions, such as Adamus. Tactics Even though they seem to have no care for their own planet and ignorance, they are considered to be brilliant military tacticians. It is assumed that the Mogadorians secretly eliminated the Elders of Lorien. The Elders are considered to be citizens who have had years on end to practice their Legacies and to increase their powers. Had the majority of the Elders been present at the invasion, it is believed that the Loric could have won. This shows how cunning the Mogadorians are: eliminating the Elders, their biggest threat, and conquering the planet with little effort. Another tactic they use is to starve their beasts in order to make them hungry and bloodthirsty. The Loric are unprepared and hardly stand a chance. It is during the attack that the ten children escape, along with their Cêpan. When the Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien begins, the Mogadorians attack all tng the attack, the Mogadorians employ a force simply larger than the force they are attacking and make use of beasts native to their home planet. The attack lasts for a long time, but the Loric are defeated without the coordination and numbers to combat the Mogadorians. In battle, the Mogadorians use a number of tactics to close in on their target. This includes the mysterious shadow dome that is raised around Paradise High School; this affects communications and electricity and also seems to affect time as clocks stop and trees no longer sway. Another tactic is to send Piken in to use their brute force. They mostly operate with strength of numbers. Mogadorians almost always confront their subjects with a gang of them. The Mogs usually surround their target. They rarely work alone. Hierarchy Military ranks are not distinguished in the Mogadorian army aside from General. However, it appears they use a scout/soldier system. The Scouts, while combat-capable, are trained and skilled in locating and reconnaissance missions; however, they are not armed with the same combat capabilities as the Soldiers, who carry swords capable of killing Loric and guns that can attach to their bodies as well as daggers of unknown nature. Tattoos are a symbol of authority in the Mogadorian military. Leader of the Mogadorians The Mogadorians' current leader is Setrákus Ra. He is twenty feet tall, tanned with short hair and a chiseled jaw. A "purplish scar" circles around his throat. He wears the dead Garde's pendants. He is a major influence on the majority of Mogadorian people. He is the author of The Great Book, a Mogadorian bible of sorts. However, some Mogadorians remaining on Mogadore are seen protesting against him, suggesting that not all Mogadorians agree with his leadership. Notable Individuals *Setrákus Ra (Mogadorian Leader) *General Andrakkus Sutekh *Susannah Sutekh *Adamus Sutekh *Rexicus Saturnus *Phiri Dun-Ra *Kelly Sutekh *Ivanick Shu-Ra *Doctor Lockam Anu *Doctor Zakos *Serkova *Arsis *Vontezza Aoh-Atet *Vintaro Üshaba (Vatborn) *Drak Üshaba (Vatborn) *Thin Mogadorian *Shadow Mogadorian *Piken Mogadorian Trivia *In "The Fallen Legacies", Adamus Sutekh is a Mogadorian who becomes a Loric ally after having Number One's memories and consciousness forced into his mind as part of a Mogadorian experiment. *Setrákus Ra, although the Mogadorian leader, is Loric. He is the Elder who is banished from Lorien for his abominable experiments. *In "The Power of Six", Six tells Sam that the Mogadorians were not always evil and even were on friendly terms with the Loric. Something had changed, and they fought and became enemies with the Loric. *Their blood is poisonious to mosquitoes. This is revealed by Adam when he and Ivanick are in Africa, before they find Number Three. Category:Aliens Category:Loric Enemies Category:Life Forms Category:Species Category:Mogadorians